Werewolf Hunter
Official Description *Ghosts Ahoy *Swept Away *Must have completed the Werewolf Agility Course at least once |items= *Ghostspeak amulet }} Walkthrough Start Speak to Jillia she is a slim young woman who lives near the old crones house in a cave. She says she needs an apprentice. Ask her what she does and she will tell you she is a werewolf hunter and needs an apprentice. Agree to her demands. First of all she wants you to gather some intelligence on the werewolves and what they are planning. Go behind the raw meat shop, you will witness two werewolves bring in the bodies of humans and they will be selling them. Then go into the bar called the Hair of Dog you will hear whispers that the wolves are black mailing the old crone to make them a potion that will allow them to cross the river salve to kill more humans. Last but not least go into the agility course, bringing lots of food, in case you fall, complete the course and view a cut scene where you will see humans being forced into a room, to be killed. Go back to Jillia, she has been to see the old crone, the old crone has given her a potion that will destroy all the werewolves, argue that it is unethical. Jillia will ask you to go to Port Phasmatys and speak to Velorina the ghost from Ghost Ahoy. Velorina Talk to Velorina and make sure you have the Amulet of Ghostspeak with you. She will tell you that her and Jillia where walking when all of a sudden a werewolf attacked her and killed her. She will tell you that the werewolves are out of control. Afterwards a cutscene will emerge Jillia's father's ghost will come through, he was a werewolf hunter, but he was killed, but the leader of the werewolves, he gives you a map from the agility course. You will find an extended section marked the king werewolves lair. Speak with Jillia she will tell you, you must talk to the old crone, as she knows a lot about werewolf legends. The Old Crone Speak to the old crone, she will give you a Were-staff that grants you mage power and only strong sorcerers and mages can use it. Also bring your broomstick as she will enchant a seconded time giving you 5k mage xp. as apparently you will need it to survive. Speak to Jillia once more, she will tell you, she wants you to go to the Secret Land of the Werewolves and begin hunting them. After the quest you can only hunt 15 werewolves a day each one gives 500xp and there fur can be sold to Jillia for 2k each. Go there just north of the slayer tower and hunt them by using net traps, you need a large net, a knife and a rope to do this hunt them until you get 15 furs. After you do this the wolves will know you are there and kick you out. Be careful when doing this 5 lvl 50 wolves and 2 lvl 75 werewolves are near by. So bring food. Enchanting the were-staff Talk to Jillia, she will pay you 30k for the werewolf bones and force you to bury the bones. Giving you 60 xp in prayer. Talk to her abou the Were-Staff, she says it has not been enchanted. Go to the bank and bring out 40 earth runes and 4 Cosmic runes. She will tell you you need to mine four cursed diamonds in her cave. Go into her cave and mine four cursed diamonds, then enchant them, where they become uncursed diamonds. Add them to the were-staff and you can fully use it. Talk to Jillia once more and she will tell you to fight the Werewolf kill. Before you enter his secret lair in the Werewolf Agility Area you will be stopped by a werewolf guard, combat lvl 90. He can only be killed with the Were-Staff. After he is gone, Jillia will come into the cave and go in asking you to guard the lair. She will come out saying she has slain 60 werewolves, but the werewolves' king has gone missing. Rewards * 1 quest point * * * * * The Were-Staff allows you to kill werewolves using mage and not having to use up runes. * Talk to Jillia who will assign you with tasks to kill members of the werewolf royal family. * Access to the Werewolf Hunting Area north of the Slayer Tower. Trivia * On the day of the release the quest guide stated: Dare you talk to Jillia and find out the truth of the werewolves? * The Adventurers log states that after completing this quest: I know now that every werewolf is evil they must be stopped, hey why did the old crone enchant my broom and why did that potion that was thought to kill the werewolves only kill the 60 in the king werewolves' lair. * In the werewolf hunting area there is a cave to the very west you can only enter it if you are doing the assignments designed by Jillia. ** Werewolf Princess - Hunter lvl 65 and Slayer lvl 45 ** Werewolf Prince - Hunter lvl 70 and Slayer lvl 50 ** Werewolf Baron - Hunter lvl 73 and Slayer lvl 53 ** Rewards are found by for example for the Werewolf Princess 65 Hunter times by 75 gives you 4875 hunter xp and 3375 slayer xp.